A demi mot
by BeingSelfish
Summary: Incapable de se relever, seul contre tous. Harry retrouvera le réconfort dans les bras de Charlie. Ou le contraire qui sait ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ont l'exclusive propriété de J.K Rowling.

**NDA : **Tout d'abord merci encore à mon Ananas pour sa correction. Cette histoire toute simple se fera sûrement en deux parties.

* * *

**1ère partie : Tout ce que l'on ne dit pas.**

« Toute ma vie a été régulée au millimètre prêt. De ma naissance jusqu'à la chute de Lord Voldemort, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a gagné ma confiance. Il m'a manipulé avec soin, faisant de moi son pantin. Aujourd'hui le monde sorcier sait, mais personne ne semble en vouloir au grand Mage Blanc de cette génération pour trois choses :  
Tout d'abord, parce que, justement, Dumbledore avait été un grand, très grand sorcier, qui ne souhaitait que le bonheur et la paix, quitte à faire quelques sacrifices.  
Deuxièmement, j'ai gagné. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort, tombé sous ma baguette, sous la baguette d'un jeune sorcier de 17 ans.  
Troisièmement, on ne profane pas un mort. Trop de calomnies ont déjà été portées sur lui et puis au bout d'un peu plus d'un siècle**,** Albus Dumbledore est un sujet qui devient lassant et sans grand intérêt.  
Mais voilà, si dorénavant le monde magique parle d'Albus avec respect, moi je ne peux que rire jaune quand on me décrit ce sorcier si juste, si parfait. En réalité c'était un homme avide de pouvoir, qui ne cherchait que la reconnaissance et la gloire, mais je ne peux que m'incliner face à ses méthodes employées », cracha Harry Potter, en s'inclinant ridiculement devant son invité.

L'invité en question retint un soupir de lassitude. Ce genre de discours il en avait l'habitude, cela durait bien depuis cinq ans, depuis la destruction de Voldemort. Cinq longues années où Harry s'était enfermé dans une rage dirigée contre tout le monde, en particulier contre lui-même. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux roux et replaça une mèche qui tombait sur ses yeux. Charlie Weasley, le second enfant de Molly et Arthur Weasley, écoutait le brun déblatérer depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes déjà. Il rendait visite à Harry de temps en temps, sur ordre de sa mère mais pas seulement. Le rouquin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui. Harry n'a pas su se relever de cette guerre, sans qu'ils n'aient pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, il s'était vidé de toute énergie, de toute émotion, ne laissant place qu'à la haine et le vide, s'isolant dans un petit appartement dans Londres moldu. Toute la pression accumulée sur ses épaules, toutes ces manipulations, étaient retombées d'un coup, lui laissant un arrière-goût amer.

« Mais comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi aveugle ? » couina-t-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Charlie se leva doucement et vint se placer devant Harry. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur son épaule, ayant peur de trop le brusquer. D'une voix harassée il répondit au brun.

« Harry, tu n'as été ni aveugle, ni idiot. Malgré les défauts de Dumbledore, il t'aimait comme un fils et depuis ta naissance il a tout fait pour te protéger.  
- Je devais mourir ! Et il le savait, s'exclama le brun comme s'il venait de faire une découverte.  
- Une vie contre plusieurs milliers d'innocents, par Godric Harry il n'avait pas le choix !  
- Je sais, répliqua-t-il en levant la tête pour plonger ses émeraudes dans ces yeux bleus, je ne sais plus quoi faire Charlie. »

Pris au dépourvu par l'intensité du regard, le roux laissa tomber ses barrières, s'accroupi devant Harry et le prit dans ses bras.

« - Cela fait déjà cinq ans, Harry, chuchota-t-il. Tu dois te trouver un nouveau but, un but plus joyeux que de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres et de sauver le monde. Un but aussi difficile, tout aussi important mais qui t'aidera à vivre cette fois ci. L'amour, Harry, tu dois trouver quelqu'un à aimer parce que tu es rempli de haine et de rancœur. Tu en veux à tout le monde et tout le monde t'en veut parce que tu ne te bas pas.  
- J'en ai marre de me battre, c'n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air…  
- Personne n'a prononcé le mot « facile » Harry, nous savons que ce n'est pas évident, nous plus que n'importe qui d'autre, mais tu ne donnes pas l'impression de vouloir te remettre sur pied. Cinq ans que cette fichue guerre est terminée, que Remus, Tonks, Fred et tous les autres ont donné leur vie et même George a réussi à retrouver de l'espoir alors qu'il a perdu son double, sa moitié, son amour. Cinq putains d'années que tu n'as pas vu Teddy, ton filleul, le dernier descendant des Maraudeurs, tu ne t'occupes pas de lui alors que Remus lui-même te l'a demandé tu trahis ta parole, par Merlin ! Ce gamin réclame ta présence tout le temps ! Il t'aime déjà alors qu'il ne se rappelle même pas de toi, tu te fiches de ce gosse Harry ?  
- Tu n'as aucun droit de me dire ça, Weasley ! répondit le brun en s'extirpant des bras de Charlie. Je pense beaucoup à lui et…  
-Penser ne suffit pas Potter ! Il ne comprend pas, on ne sait pas comment lui expliquer que son parrain n'est qu'un lâche qui a peur d'affronter le monde extérieur,parce qu'il ne sait pas vivre dans un monde où le chaos ne règne pas ! On ne sait pas comment lui faire comprendre que tu as peur d'être aimé, que tu ne veux pas voir ces gens qui t'attendent dehors,qui t'admirent et qui te respectent !  
- Et je serais quoi si je sors dehors Charlie ? Le Survivant, Celui-Qui-A-Vaincu ? On m'applaudira parce que j'ai tué ?  
- Ils t'applaudiront parce que tu les a tous sauvés,Harry. Et nous, ta famille, nous serons là pour toi, pas pour l'Elu, mais pour ce qu'il y a là, dit-il en plaçant sa main sur la poitrine du brun. »

Il se releva et prit sa veste en peau de dragon posée sur une chaise, prêt à partir.

« -Je repasserai demain Harry** »**

Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que celui-ci passait déjà le seuil de la porte à vive allure. Fermant les yeux, le brun s'habitua au silence qui s'était fait tout à coup dans son appartement. Il se sentait étrangement calme et repensa aux paroles de son aîné. Dans un murmure, presque à demi-mot, le brun le remercia.

* * *

**Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu !**


	2. Chapter 2

NDA : Voilà, alors je pense que m'arrêter sur cette note la (c'est à dire, un sous-entendu) serait préférable. Tout d'abord parce que je me suis lancée dans cette histoire sur un coup de tête et que maintenant, voilà, je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Ce Two-Shot ne me plaît définitivement pas du tout, je ne me retrouve pas à l'intérieur, ce qui fait que je le trouve fade et sans réel intérêt ! J'ai évidemment écris une suite parce que certaine personne l'attendait mais c'était plus par obligation qu'autre chose. Finalement je suis plus douée pour lire que pour écrire :)  
Bref, merci encore pour vos Rewiews et que même si il n'est pas à l'hauteur de vos espérances, ce chapitre ne sera pas désagréable à lire !

Un nouveau remerciement à Anan'OS pour sa correction ;)

Réponse Rewiew à Guest : _Moi aussi j'affectionne tout particulièrement ce couple. Mais comme je l'ai dis plus haut ça se terminera avec un sous-entendu parce que je n'arrive pas à écrire la suite. Désolée d'avance de te décevoir ! Merci pour ton passage :)_

* * *

« -La famille te passe le bonjour »

Harry James Potter sursauta pour fusiller du regard l'impertinent qui était rentré dans son appartement sans prendre la peine de frapper.

« -Tu prend bien trop tes aises chez moi, Weasley »

Le rouquin pouffa avant de s'installer sur le canapé à côté de lui. Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que Charlie Weasley rendait visite au brun, régulièrement, ne laissant personne y aller à sa place, de peur de gâcher tout le beau travail qu'il avait pu effectuer sur Harry. Celui-ci en effet, rabâchait de moins en moins ses idées noires sur Dumbledore et sur le monde magique. Il fallait dire que même ses Magyar à pointes étaient plus dociles que lui à son plus grand désespoir.

« -Tu es bien calme aujourd'hui »

Harry ne put empêcher un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et après ? Il se passera quoi quand Charlie retournera en Roumanie pour reprendre son boulot ?

« -Tu repars quand ?  
« -Je ne sais pas trop, hésita-t-il, j'ai tellement travaillé ces derniers temps que je me dois des vacances bien méritées. Mais il semblerait qu'on ait reçu un Antipodean Opaleye à la réserve, ça sera la première fois quand j'en rencontrerais un, tu sais c'est sûrement l'espèce de dragon la plus belle et la moins agressive ! »

Son excitation agaça Harry qui lui, ne voyait rien de positive dans l'histoire. Charlie partirait prochainement. Il claqua sa langue sur son palais quand le rouquin lui demanda pourquoi. Il ne répondit pas et recommença à broyer du noir.

« - Dis Harry, avant que je reparte en Roumanie, peut-être que je pourrais t'apporter Teddy, il sera fou de joie et ça te fera sûrement plaisir à toi aussi…  
- Bien sûr ! Pour qu'il voit dans quel appartement miteux je vis, tellement sombre et… Lourd. Il en est hors de question et puis je ne suis pas prêt, claqua-t-il fermement espérant que Charlie n'insiste pas.  
- Tu ne seras jamais prêt Harry, personne ne peut être prêt. Où est passé le vaillant Gryffondor qui n'avait peur de rien qui défiait professeurs et grand mages noirs dans le blanc des yeux ?  
- Il n'a jamais vraiment existé, c'était une image, l'image que les gens voulaient de moi. Au fond j'étais terrifié.  
- Je sais, c'était une image. »

Harry le vit rouler des yeux avec un petit sourire railleur. Il rit lui aussi et posa tendrement sa tête sur ses genoux en se recroquevillant légèrement ; il faisait souvent ça quand il sentait ses entrailles le broyer. Instinctivement, Charlie attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux bruns et joua doucement avec. Le silence n'avait rien de pesant, et il pensa qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi bien pendant ces cinq dernières années qu'en cet instant précis. Et l'aîné des Weasley se dit qu'il avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué. Il en sourit tendrement.  
Après un bon moment, il se déroba rapidement de sous Harry et avant que celui-ci ne l'en empêche, il ouvrit tous les rideaux et les volets de la pièce. Une grande lumière réconfortante s'installa dans le salon,caressant sa peau,et il frissonna. Il ne regarda pas l'immense sourire d'un Charlie fier de lui-même et se dirigea vers une des fenêtres en plissant les yeux, leur laissant le temps de se réhabituer à tant de luminosité. Un grand parc faisait face au petit immeuble où il habitait il ouvrit la porte vitrée doucement et il ferma les yeux quand il sentit une légère brise, emportant avec elle une odeur de pin qui se trouvait non loin de son petit balcon, sur lequel il osa enfin poser un pied. Il sentit la main de Charlie dans son dos et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

« - Tu as sauvé le monde Harry, mais qui va te sauver toi ? »

Un murmure. Il s'avança sur le balcon et n'empêcha pas le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. C'était un miracle, une libération. Le soleil sur sa peau, la légère brise qui faisait légèrement voler quelques mèches de ses cheveux, le merveilleux parc qui s'étendait en face de lui et, il s'en souvenait, du grand lac,qui se trouvait hors de vue, et qui il y a longtemps lui rappelait celui de Poudlard. Il ferma les yeux, heureux, Charlie à ses côtés.

Charlie, qui lui avait fait reprendre goût à beaucoup de choses, en tellement peu de temps.

Charlie, qui sans prononcer un mot savait faire parler le brun de ses plus terribles cauchemars, de ses rêves.

Charlie qui l'avait sauvé à son tour.

« Toi. »

Un autre murmure, presque à demi-mot. Il sentit des bras l'enlacer.

Il était bien.

* * *

**Merci infiniment de m'avoir lu !**


End file.
